The Mystery's of Pongo5
by notthatdumb
Summary: 2 Space Captains, legendary known to their own kind, are the best friends one can possibly imagine. After a successful defence against an invasion, a distress call is recieved, and the 2 are sent in to investigate. Rated T for just in case.
1. One Heck of a Planet

_A/N:_

**I am discontinueing my Minecraft series for a few days/weeks. I have had internet problems, and when it finally came back, I lost motivation to continue the series for awhile. However, I gained motivation to do a spore story. This spore story is not thought of just by one person though. This story is actually thought of by 2 people. If you don't understand, heres how it is: There will be 2 main empires in this story. 1 person will control the plot of one of them, and the other controlling the other. However, it will just be one story. Enjoy, and remember to R&R.**

X

The scan was lasting over an hour.

"How much more time until the scan of this spaceship finishes?" said a red-blackish creature.

"The scan should finish up any second now. When we finish the scan, we can head back to Moland to report what our scan picked up." replyed a red winged creature.

"Are you sure we can't report it to Larse also? The Mordens would like to know about this crashed spaceship as well." said the red-blackish space captain.

"We've had strict orders from Moland to keep this between the Molanders until we have more info about it to share to the Mordens. Remember, this planet is near Moland anyways. Remember Thorn?"

Thorn was a Morden Space Captain. He was the first space captain of his kind to be able to go into space with a spaceship successfully without problems, making him very popular on his world. The mordens are a red-blackish kind with large black bat wings. Their usual eye color was red, but some rare types, like Thorn, had a green eye color. The Mordens were actually incredibly peaceful, but acted aggressivly in combat. They were defiantly a force not to be trifled with... when they get some weapons. Their homeworld of Larse was an incredible sight with its magnificant skyskrapers, and entertainment buildings.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just remember Lon, when this whole situation is over, I am telling my homeworld about this." said Thorn.

Lon was a Molander Space Captain. He was also the first space captain of his kind to go up into space with a spaceship without any problems whatsoever. The molanders are a red colored species with large eagle-like wings. Most ground movement is based off of their wings, but many also travel by their incredible fast feet. The Molanders are heavy specialized in agility, making them hard to hit, and good raiders, thiefs, and assissinators. They too, however, had no weapons for space-combat. Their homeworld of Moland was also one of beatuy.

Thorn and Lon were best friends since when their empires met. They actually were right near each other, making the trade treatys a ease. With the Molanders Red Spice, and Larse's Blue Spice, it helped heavily in trade treatys. Thorn and Lon promised to stick side by side in almost every mission. That was basically what they were doing now.

"Go ahead, situation should be over by th-" began Lon, but was interrupted by the scanners beaping. The scan of the crashed spaceship was completed.

"Alright, the scan is complete. Lets return to Moland to show our scans." said Lon. But before they turned on their engines, a large warning appeared on the scanners, showing 5 droid ships suddenly coming their way. A automatic transmission was suddenly sent to both of the space captain's ships.

_"You are in secret territory, and with you discovering this area, you must be destroyed. Prepare to be eliminated, there is no escape."_

"Lon, lets get out of here! We can still outrun the droids above the planets atmosphere!" said Thorn. They were again about to do that plan when a unknown mothership warped out of hyperspace, and activated a unknown device onto the planet below, not allowing the two space captains to leave.

"What kind of technology is this!" asked Thorn.

"I have no idea, but if we don't find a way out of here soon, were doomed!" said Lon. They both began quick thinking, trying to think of a way to escape this mess. Lon then noticed the photon missiles and laser weapons on the crashed spaceship. Then he remembered something. The scan!

Lon turned over to his computer panel, and opened up the information they just scanned from the crashed spaceship. He checked to see if there was some sort of weaponry on the ship. There was.

"Thorn, I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Use your ships tractor beam to pull the weapons up from the ship! If we can quickly equip them onto our ships, we might just have a chance to destroy the droids!"

"Nice thinking, but its possible that the tractor beam wont be strong enough to lift them from the ground!"

"Its our only chance, try anyways!"

"Alright..."

Thorn activated his tractor beam and aimed it at the ship's weapon's. Each time he tried, the tractor beam failed. As the droids kept getting closer, Thorn kept trying and trying at different angles, with no success. The droids came in firing range and prepared to fire. At the last second, the tractor beam caught the weapons and lifted it into Thorn's cargo hold. He quickly equipped the weapons onto his ship, but not before the droids opened fire on their ships. Lon got in front of Thorn and took the full blast of the missiles.

"I can't take another blast like that, do you got your weapons equipped?" asked Lon, bringing his ship behind Thorn's.

"Yeah, I'll send a set to your ship, you'll have to be still for a few seconds for the transfer."

Lon waited a few seconds and soon enough, his weapons were automatically equipped. The droids came back and fired another round of missiles, only to be destroyed by the space captains laser beams. Lon and Thorn fired their photon missiles at the droids. 5 of them hit, destroying a droid, and disabling another.

The scanners soon picked up an encoded transmission from the droids going to the mothership above. The mothership then boosted its engines and was heading for a spot safely just below the upper atmosphere. The droids then fled the planet, warping out of the area once entering space.

"Whats going on?" asked Lon.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look good. What would of scared them?"

The mothership then took a steady stop, and started charging something down to the planet. Apparently, the mothership was needing so much power just to charge this thing, it shutted off the device holding Lon and Thorn in the planet's lower atmosphere. Thorn and Lon were suddenly noticed about this, and quickly fled the planet's lower atmosphere. By the time they entered the upper atmosphere, the mothership was finished charging its weapon. It then fired it at the planet, and then fled as fast as possible, warping out quickly. By the time the beam was near the planet, Lon and Thorn were already outside the planet's atmosphere.

The beam hit the planet and then...

_**BOOM!**_

The planet suddenly exploded into a ball of lava and fire, and its explosion aftershock was catching up with Lon and Thorn fast. Lon noticed it pretty quickly.

"Did you just see that? That beam just blew up the planet!" said Lon.

"No duh, and now we have to get out of here! And fast!" said Thorn. Their engines were at full and their afterburners at maxium. They soon passed the planet's 2 moons. The aftershock reached the 2 moons only 10 seconds later, completely annihaling the 2 moons, who never stood a chance. The aftershock was dissipating slowly, but was going extremely fast. The aftershock was a kilometer away from Lon and Thorn now, and catching up extremely fast.

"Thorn, disable your weapons and put the extra power into the afterburners! It may just give us enough power to-" then it went fuzzy. Thorn looked back and couldn't find Lon. Thorn saved the troubling possible truth for later and did what Lon had suggested. He disabled his weapons and used what little extra power it gave to his afterburners to increase his acceleration. After a minute of running, the aftershock dispersed, and Thorn sighed in relief. But then remembered that Lon was possibly dead.

"Thorn? Thorn? Can you read me? Thorn?" The transmitter was picking up Lon, signalling that he was alive. Thorn sighed in relief once more.

"Lon, your alive! What happened?"

"Well when the aftershock was near our engines, it cut off communications until it dispersed. Don't ask me why that happened, because I do not know. I'm just glad we are safe now." finished Lon. That was a dangerous and exciting mission. Fighting for life against a few droids, trying to escape a beam that could destroy a planet, and nearly being evaporated by the planet's aftershock. What a fun adventure that was.

"Alright, lets get back to Moland. They won't believe what just happened here." said Lon.

Thorn nodded, even though Lon couldn't see it. They both blasted off to Moland. ETA: 3 hours.

_A/N:_

**So thats the first chapter. Gets better later on. Anyways, a little contest for you guys. The first person to guess who is the person working with me on this story gets to decide a species empire that will be in this story!**

**Heres how it will work. If you want to try and guess (You get only 1 try!) then heres how I want it:**

**Person: (Person's name here)**

**Species: (Put species you want to be in the story if you guess correctly)**

**I will tell in review or PM you if you are correct, and you will tell me your account name so I can add you as a buddy, and download the creature so I can give a better specific details for them in the story. (Yes, you can add me as a buddy also and download my creations if you want to also).**

**Heres a hint to the person: He worked with me SOMEWHAT on the Minecraft story. ****Remember to R&R.**

X


	2. The Unknown Empire

_A/N:_

**Forgot to mention that the contest ends a long time from now, so you got plenty of time. And the title of the story is supposed to be The Mysterys of Pongo-5 for those who can't see it. (It won't let me edit that D:). Remember to R&R. Thats all :P.**

X

The 2 space captains were nearing their destination: Moland, the Molanders homeworld. While the afterburners were still recieving the extra power from the disabled weapons, helping them get to Moland faster, Lon was thinking of the situation they were just in.

"Something just doesn't seem right..." said Lon, actindently out loud.

"What doesn't Lon?" replied Thorn.

"Its what happened 2 and a half hours ago. Not much puzzles me, but this odd thing that seems to be bugging me, is..." halted Lon, trying to think. "Remember how the droids said that we were in a secret territory, and we had to be eliminated for knowing it so it didn't get out into the open?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why would they destroy their planet if an area apparently important belonged to them on the planet? Were they hoping to kill us with the destroyed planet's aftershock?"

"No, I don't think so, but your right, the droids and unknown vessel were obviously working together." Lon and Thorn spent the rest of the time that it took to get to Moland thinking about that. It just didn't seem right.

Not long after, Moland was in clear sights. Lon and Thorn headed to the planets upper atmosphere to establish contact with mission control. When they got in range, Lon started the conversation.

"Before I get anywhere in this, I need Thorn to head back to the planet." said Lon.

"Wait, what? But its destroyed remember?" replied Thorn.

"What do you mean the planet you investigated is 'destroyed?'" exclaimed mission control.

"Long story, I'll get to it. Thorn, get to that 'destroyed' planet. Establish long-range contact with me once you arrive, and I'll tell you what to do next, alright?" Thorn was entirely confused, but followed the orders Lon gave him. Thorn trusted Lon completely in tactics. Another advantage the molanders had was their amazing brainpower and quick thinking. The molanders actually are younger then the morden, and advanced twice as fast due to their brainpower. Thorn turned around and flew for the planet they were investigating.

"Alright, can you explain to us now what happened?"

"Certianly. Lets start off by when we arrived to the planet.

"When me and Thorn arrived at the upper atmosphere, we were recieving very faint distress signals from a local spaceship that was apparently crash landing, possibly the same spaceship we picked up on Moland's long-range radio transmissions. By the time we entered the lower atmosphere of the planet however, the spaceship had already crashed. We went to the crashing sight, to see if there were any survivors we could pick up, but found out all the passengers, and pilots, died when the crash happened.

"We started scanning the ship to see if we could find anything useful for our alliance, and to find out more info about what may of caused them to crash land. When we finished the scan, we headed back to Moland, but apparently, the scan triggered a few droid fighters and a unknown alien vessel, how can I say this... oh yeah, 'warped' to the planet and stationed itself above the upper atmosphere. Me and Thorn had to quick think and fast, because the unknown vessel above us was using some unknown device that was preventing me and Thorn from leaving the lower atmosphere.

"I managed to think of a quick solution, and apparently, the crashed space ship had some weapons on it. We used Thorn's tractor beam to pick up the weapons and equip our ships with them, so we were able to fight against the droids. When we were doing good, they fled for a unknown reason, probally because what I'm about to tell you. The unknown vessel above us that I talked about before was charging some huge weapon that was powerful enough to destroy a planet.

"Luckily though, it was taking so much power that the device holding me and Thorn in the lower atmosphere was not working, allowing us to escape the planet's atmosphere. When it fired though, the vessel warped out quickly and then the planet exploded. We nearly got killed trying to escape the planet's aftershock." explained Lon in a whole bunch of sentences.

"Okay, thats a lot that apparently happened one of our first missions. Do you got any more info that could prove useful?"

"Yes, 2. One is that when we were running from the aftershock, our communications cut off for a few seconds until the aftershock dispersed. Two, the droids said _'You are in secret territory, and with you discovering this area, you must be destroyed. Prepare to be eliminated, there is no escape.__'_ So obviously it seemed like an important planet to them, but then they just simply blew it up. Something feels like that the planet's explosion was fake, and the aftershock was fake, the communications cut may of been that unknown vessel jamming us to make it seem real."

It took awhile for Mission Control to take it all in, and they also found it puzzling.

"So thats why you sent Thorn to check out the area? To see if the whole planet explosion was acted, or not real?"

"Yes, exactly. I'll be landing soon at Mission Control Headquarters near Ploan. See you soon and I'll give you the reports of the scan. Lon signing off." And the conversation ended with a beep.

* * *

"So sir, they apparently know it was faked. What should we do? They know about our planet-" said a tall green man.

"But not the outpost. We should not have to worry about those Level Class 6 punks finding anything valuable of ours anytime soon. Its only when they become stronger should we need to worry about them." interrupted the taller green fellow.

"Yes sir, we'll tell the troops to continue guarding the inside of the base."

"Good. I don't want troops outside revealing something there." The taller green man walked back and sat back on his throne. The throne was extremely royal, apparently only for the royalest of royal. He laughed loudly in the large room, with only his servant and him to hear it.

"Soon, they will suffer. Soon..."

* * *

Lon's spacecraft flew past the skycrapers of Qontoke, as the citizens below cheered to see their great space captain. Lon shortly arrived at Ploan, the capital city of Moland. Lon found a clearing and landed right in the clearing near a Molander military base.

Lon stepped out of his ship and walked to the military base. The guards soon noticed him, and recognized who he was, and escorted him to the general of the Molander's military, although the Molanders really didn't have a military yet.

"Ah, you've arrived Captain Lon. It's good to see you!"

"General Khan, its only been 7 days."

"Its still good to see you kid. You know well that you were hand chosen by me to test the spaceship. Our scientists-"

"are currently developing a fighter-class ship to help us in combat, blah blah blah I already know. Point is, I came to deliver the results of the scan. to you."

Lon took out a memory crystal from his pocket and gave it to General Khan. Khan soon put the memory crystal into a player and started the info recorded from since the spaceship still had knowledge of it, to when it crashed.

"I'll go get a translater incase they speak a different language."

"Thats a good idea Lon. The Mordens provided us knowledge of many languages, glad it came to use that we could make a translater."

Lon went into the Military Base's underground layer, poking around trying to find the translater. He turned and looked in a corner. Wasn't there. He checked in another, wasn't there either. He then went into another room and found it near a few old-class weapons. He took the translator and took it back to Khan.

"Thank you, now lets play it and get the translater to work properly."

The General started the video, and had to cycle through a few languages in the translater, but luckily, the translater had the langugage in the recording.

_"Hello, I am Captain Noxxi of the Modari Empire. I am creating this journal incase if anything goes wrong, Modari can hopefully find this and gain info of anything that may of happened. First off, our mission to negotiate peace with the poppero empire is underway. We should be arriving at their home star in about 3 days. We'll be going through a system that is currently controlled by a Class 6 Species, unknown if hostile, neutral, or friendly. We hope it to be friendly or neutral, as we don't want anymore hostile actions."_ The Journal Entry ended, leaving the Captain and General Puzzled.

"The Modari Empire?" asked Lon

"The Poppero?" asked the General.

The next entry of the recording began to play.

_"Day 2 of our expidition to negotiate peace with the Poppero Empire is going well. We should be arriving at the shortcut to the Poppero home system within minutes now. We have found out that the inhabitants are neutral-friendly, so we shouldn't have worries that they will act hostile against us. They also seem to have an alliance with their neighbor, the Mordens, another friendly Class 6 Species empire." _

A loud vrooming noise was heard in the recording.

_"Ah, we just came out of hyperspace."_

"Hyperspace?" wondered Lon. "Is that what the unknown vessel was warping with?"

_"We'll be making a few turns but will enter hyperspace again to the Poppero in just a few-"_

A loud boom was suddenly heard in the recording, signalling that they must of been hit by something, and then the recording cut out.

"The must of been hit hard" said a marine.

"General, I wonder what they keep meaning by a Class 6 Species." said Lon.

"Its possible they could be referring to their state in evolution. I have no idea though." replied the General. The next entry then played.

_"We've been hit! I repeat, we've been hit! We think the other species has found out about us and are sending two ships to either help us, or destroy us! Were viewing cameras now of the attackers."_

For a few seconds, there was no sound. Then a voice broke the silence.

_"Oh gosh... oh my gosh... in the name of spode it can't be! Oh in the name of spode it can't be them! Not here! It isnt possible! All must be warned about them! The-"_

The recording suddenly fuzzed out. Then it was silence. The next entry did not play, as there were no more entrys. It took a minute or two before someone decided the break silence.

"Whatever that attacked them must be dangerous if he was that scared." said Lon.

"Indeed. And since we are in no place to handle ourselves against an invasion, its safe to say that-" the General was interrupted by the beeping of Lon's long-range communicator. Lon activated it and found out it was Thorn calling, he had arrived at the destination.

"Ah good Thorn. You are apparently at the destination I set for you?" asked Lon.

"Yes, I am. Um Lon, I don't know how to quite put this but... the planet isn't gone. The planet is actually right there, the way it was when we first came on it, well sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well, theres news, bad news, and even more bad news."

"Give me the news first."

"It turns out the planet is populated by many military outposts of a unknown empire."

"Alright, whats the bad news?"

"The bad news is, the aliens seem extremely hostile and will attack anything in sight, including the weak and the innocient."

"And the even more bad news?"

"They are massing in a area. Lon, they are planning to invade and take over Moland!"

_A/N:_

**DUN DUN DUN! I did wanted to continue this chapter to make it longer, but I wanted to end it at a cliffhanger, and this is probally the only cliffhanger that will probally be in the series for awhile. Sorry for the cheesy scene with the mysterious green tall guys, I didn't really put that scene out too well as I hoped XD. BTW! The Molanders are an actual species on Spore, I made them. The Poppero are a Maxis Creation, the Morden is basically actually my friend's creature, just a bit different. And the Modari Empire was just a thought-up empire :P.**

X


	3. A New Ally, and A New Enemy

_A/N:_

**Was planning to start working on this a week ago. But eh, life happens :P.**

X

Lon was deadfrozen. Invasion? On Moland? Lon couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Repeat, did you just say they are planning to invade Moland?"

There was no response. Lon became worried something may of happened.

After a minute of waiting, Thorn responded: "LON, THEY ARE CHASING ME DOWN, I NEED YOUR SUPPORT HERE NOW! THEIR FORCE IS ABOUT TO ENTER HYPERSPACE, GET ANY FORCES YOU CAN TO DEFEND MOLAND UNTIL I CAN GET THERE! AAGGGH" he was cut off. Lon looked down in misery.

The general walked behind him. "Captain Lon, I know things look grim, but our scientists were able to quickly manipulate the lasers and rockets from your ship. We got a fleet of at least 10 fighters ready for you. Should we ask the Morden empire for assistance?" said the general.

"Wait, your saying our scientists were able to manipulate those laser weapons and rockets within 30 minutes? How is that-"

"Long story. Anyways, with the fighter type ships we had made, we will be able to equip them with the new lasers and photon missiles" interrupted the general. Lon stood there with at least some hope in his face.

"I ask again Captain, may we send a request of assistance to-"

"Yes general. Get their fighters equipped when they arrive. We need a lot of help if what Thorn said is true" interrupted Lon.

"Yes Captain Lon. If I am correct, they should arrive here within 2 hours."

"Wait a minute, they usually take 2 weeks to get here! What do you mean 2 hours?"

"Well some of our scouts found some warp dimensional technology while you and Thorn were exploring that planet. We were able to tell the Morden empire about it and we both built jumpgates. They should help travel between our planets much easier."

"Whatever. Inform me all about it after the battle. Have the cities fully armored with turrets, we don't know what may happen" commanded Captain Lon.

"Yes captain! YOU HEARD HIM BOYS, TO YOUR BATTLESTATIONS!" said the general. A few seconds later, the radars popped up with warnings all around.

"Whats going on!" demanded Captain Lon. A soldier rushed to the radars to see what was going on.

"Captain, the invading forces are already warping out!"

"WHAT? EVERYONE GET TO YOUR BATTLESTATIONS QUICK!" commanded Captain Lon. Everyone was rushing like hadies just trying to get to their postitions.

Lon hurried back to his ship and prepared the engines. The enemy fleet was still 5 minutes away from the planet. Not a second after, Lon's ship was launched into space outside the planet's atmosphere. The other pilots hurried their way to their ships and did the same.

The enemy fleet was already fast approaching the planet. They were 5 minutes away from entering its gravitational orbit. Things looked grim for Moland.

Lon and his fleet soon were above the planet, ready to fight to the death. The enemy fleet was more powerful then them by technology, and numbers.

Lon was just 1000 feet away from the enemy fleet. Then all of a sudden...

**BOOM!**

The enemy fleet opened fire on the defenceless ships. They quickly evaded the attack and started firing their weapons. It was lasers vs death rays. Just a bit of that ray could wipe out a Stage 6 Empire Ship.

The battle went on for only 2 minutes and the Moland's seemed to be doing better then they ever thought they would be. They managed to take down a few enemy fighters and didnt lose one themselves.

"Alright, Alpha 2 and 5, with me! Were taking down that warship!" said Lon. They did as they were told and followed Lon on his tail. They turned and dodged enemy death rays and headed for the enemy warship's bridge.

"When I say fire, fire at the bridge with all your might!"

The captain of the flagship quickly noticed this and alerted his comrade's on the other ship. The warship focused its death rays on the squad.

"Look alive, they've spotted us! Evasive actions but stay with me, and keep heading for that bridge!" screamed Lon. The warship fired its phaser at the squad. Lon and Alpha 2 quickly moved, but something was wrong with Alpha 5's engines.

"Alpha 5, whats wrong!"

"Sir, something is wrong with my engines! I can't seem to properly-" worried Alpha 5. He was interrupted by the blast of the phaser impacting his ship, blowing him up instantly.

"Thats our first loss men! Let's try to not suffer another one!" commanded Lon. Alpha 2 used his afterburners to get to the enemy ship faster, but Lon was displeased by his actions.

"Alpha 2, stop! Stop using your afterburners! Their only going to-" Lon was interrupted when Alpha 2's engines suddenly flipped out of control and he crashed into the bridge of the Warship. The warship quickly fled into a hyperspace tunnel as it could not risk taking any more damage without exploding. The flagship stayed however and open fired it's death rays onto all of the planet defending ships.

Lon's fleet was dwindling fast and soon all he had left was a few fighters left. Before they went for the final showdown, a hyperspace tunnel opened and a heavily armed warship came out and open fired on the flagship. The flagship turned and return fired, but was no match for this ships incredible agility combined with incredible firepower. The flagship was forced to retreat into a hyperspace tunnel, saving Moland and Lon's remaining fleet.

Lon was stunned at this feat. A ship suddenly came out of nowhere and just took the flagship down like it was nothing, where his fleet was having so much trouble just trying to get to one of their ships.

Lon was cut off of his imagination when his transmitter was beeping. He turned it on and saw the face of a unknown species. The unknown person went first.

"Hello strangers. My name is Captain Ploon. I am the captain of my ship called the Weapon Communicator, and lead Admiral of the Florian Empire's military. I am finally glad to meet you ship to ship." said Captain Ploon. Lon couldn't believe what was happening.

"Um, hello. I am Captain Lon of the Moland Empire, and lead captain of the Moland Military Forces... that is if we had any." responded Lon.

"Ah, so your a beginning Class 6 empire?"

"A what?" Lon was confused by what Ploon was saying.

"I'll explain everything on my ship. Whenever your ready, prepare for extraction. You'll be taken back to your ships afterwards." Lon was again confused by what the Florian was saying, but listened anyways and prepared for this "extraction". He soon was teleported on board Ploon's flagship. It was much more massive inside.

There were multiple computers everywhere controlling each gun of the flagship and plenty of seats for both passengers and personnel. There were many decorations and windows to be able to see outside the ship. Lon had never seen such a ship, even so close.

Lon and his crew slowly walked forwards admiring the beauty of the ship.

When they were nearing the captain's seat, the captain turned his seat and faced Lon.

"Welcome Captain. Welcome to my flagship." said Ploon.

"Wow, this is amazing! I never imagined something like this could ever be made!" responded Lon. He and his crew were such in awe.

"Here, let me give you a tour and explanation of the ship. Lets start with it's hull." started Ploon.

"The ship's hull is made out of light tritanium armor, sadly one of the weakest armor for spaceships."

"Wait hold on, I thought tritanium was a average used armor?" interrupted Lon.

"It is, it is just one of the weakest spaceship armors, only second to Heavy Armor."

"Oh. Our space ships use Heavy Armor, so no wonder we were defenceless against them." joked Lon.

"Yes well that can be a problem later on. Specially with the Poppero empire, due to their advanced technology."

"Poppero empire?" asked Lon.

"A Zealot Empire striving to 'spread Spode's will across the galaxy'. They eliminate anyone they deem unworthy or those who do not believe in him, or just dont worship him enough."

"Is that the same empire that attacked us?"

"Yes actually. Your just lucky that we came when we did. Otherwise, your planet would of been conquered at this time."

"Wait, why did you even come here? That doesn't make any sence."

"We were heading to a planet to complete a mission when we detected a Poppero fleet attacking something. So we came out of hyperspace and sure enough, we found a Poppero flagship attacking your fleet. We immediatly attacked it and chased it off, but that won't be the last of them. Didn't they have a warship with them though?"

"Yes they did. We were on a intercept course with it but one of my fleet member's engines failed and it crashed into the warships bridge. I don't know how the warship would still be able to warp after that." explained Lon.

"Warp technology is actually based off condensing your ship into a small piece of matter, actually to as small as an atom. You basically stay in the same place, but you also move incredibly fast. Sort of hard to explain. But it doesn't matter if your ship is damaged. Just as long as there is no big holes in your ship, or the Jump Engines arent damaged, you can still warp just fine without any worrys." responded Ploon.

Lon was stunned with all the new knowledge just given to him. It was sort of hard to take it all in at once, but managed to let it sink in.

"Anyways, the ship's hull, as I said, is made out of Tritanium Armor. It provides some protection, but one blast from a deathray is all it takes to destroy it. Unless its a mothership made out of tritanium armor. Then it will take two death ray blasts, one only if its lucky. Now on the extra defences." continued Ploon.

"The ship has two blast wings, one on each side. These blast wings help provide defence against, well blasts. Missile explosions, planet explosions from a planet buster, nearby explosions, etc. The main aspect of the ship is to be agile, quick, and tough. The ship is made out of multiple weapon systems. We have two laser cannons, one on each blast wing on the side. We have a continous laser cannon at the front of the ship right there."

Ploon pointed at a laser cannon that looked more heavily armed then the blast wing cannons.

"Finally, we have two heavy laser cannons near the bridge. A total of five laser cannons, but six being fired at a time due to the continous fire from the front laser cannon. It's basically a heavily armed agile flagship. It's why I named her the 'Weapon Communicator'. Silly huh?"

"Nope, I think it's actually a good name. I mean, its a heavily armed ship." responded Lon.

"Okay... well anyways, the ship has an antenna to talk to Class five planets who haven't reached space yet-"

"Seriously, what is with Class number planets/empires? What does it mean? Come on, tell me!" exploded Lon. He was tired of hearing that term and never knowing what it meant.

"Alright. I'll try and explain it as best as I can. The 'Class System' is a easier way for everyone to easily classify a planet's current state in technology. Class zero is when the planet has no life at all. Easy as that. Class one is when there is life, the most sentient creature on the planet is a cell. We don't know what goes on at class one because it is all in the ocean.

"Scientists have predicted though that all of our species went through this stage though. Class two is when the species is a creature that has begun evolving. This is not where the species takes its final evolution though. Class three is when the species are highly evolved and becoming sentient beings. They can be from small, cute but smart thinkers, to big, tall, deadly killers. It all depends on evolution.

"Class four is where the species is sentient enough to start coming together as a group, or a tribe in other terms. At this time as well, the people on the planet will start making technology and slowly advance to create what we have today. Class five is when a sentient species dominates the planet, becoming ahead of everyone else on the planet, and starting civilization.

"At this stage, the only way to advance into space is to dominate all other opposers. Because other empires on the planet can cause economic problems, dislikings, wars, culture disagreements, riots, all sorts of stuff. Wether the unite is from war, trade, or peace, depends on the leaders.

"At Class six, where your species is at currently, is where the empire, federation, union, alliance, reigme, or whatever the chosen leadership is, finally goes to space. However, they usually still only have one to three planets, not being a very powerful force, but noticeable enough.

"At Class seven, this is where they begin to spread, grow, and propser. The average amount of planets controlled by a Class seven empire is six planets. The minimum is four, while the maxium is ten, and maybe a bit more. My empire currently controls five planets.

"At Class eight is where the advance in space technology really begins. Usually they dont expand too much, at the most of ten more planets, but their technology increases massively. Class eight empires are usually seen as large threats as they are one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy." explained Ploon.

"Wow, thats a lot of stuff to take in. But I think I get it now. Do you just call these classes by stages at any times?" asked Lon.

"We usually don't, but sometimes, just in rare chances, we do. Class one is a 'cell stage. Class two and three is a 'creature stage'. Class four is a 'tribal stage'. Class five is a 'civilization stage'. And class six through eight is 'space stage'." said Ploon out of breath.

Lon took another view of the flagship. It was just a beautiful sight to not take your eyes off. Lon looked at his crew who were still taking a look around the ship.

"Alright, well anything else that this ship contains that you might want to mention?" questioned Lon.

"Well, we have side view windows that we can open and close from the inside. We also have some decorations at the outside but other then that, I've already basically told you what the ship has."

"Amazing what a ship can have. I never imagined something like this."

"Neither did we." said Ploon.

"Well, you said you were heading for your mission's target right? What was it?"

"Pongo-5."

* * *

"Sir, we are almost there." said a pilot.

"Good. I want to see how much damage the Poppero empire did. It will be laughable probally. If the Poppero are still there when we arrive, open fire on them. Were taking this planet from them when they capture it." said the king.

"Yes sir. We'll alert stations to ready weapons. We should be arriving in 2 minutes." said the pilot.

"Excellent private. I think after this you'll ALL be earning a promotion!" yelled the king.

The whole crew shouted in cheer.

* * *

"Pongo-5?" asked Lon. He never heard the name before but yet it sounded famaliar.

"Yes, Pongo-5. We recieved a distress signal from the inhabitants there. They said they were having problems but couldn't explain over a transmission. They didn't tell us why they couldn't though. My empire sent me to investigate since I had the highest skills of the Florian Empire."

"Hmmm. Thats interesting. Is it possible that I could come along?" asked Lon. A beeping sound was suddenly heard and a pilot quickly ran to the computer beeping.

"Sir, a ship is coming! Unknown ship, unknown empire, unknown person!" yelled the pilot.

"Is it coming from hyperspace?" asked Ploon.

"Um... actually... no it isn't..." said the private. Lon knew exactly who it was.

"Ah hes here finally. Was wondering how long it would take him to arrive." said Lon in confidence.

"You know who that is?" asked Ploon.

"Can't be certain, but if you give me a closer view, I can confirm my suspisions." said Lon. Ploon setted out a droid and launched it to the incoming ship. The droid got close enough and took a picture. The picture came on one of the computer's screens. Lon knew who it was.

"Yep, thats him. Thats Thorn, my best friend. He was in a fight and was busy trying to live. He's part of the Morden Empire, the Molander Empire's ally." explained Lon.

"Ah, I see. His ship seems to be in fine condition."

"Indeed it does. I'm actually surprised he didn't recieve too much damage." said Lon, when another beeping happened on the same computer as before.

"Sir, we got another ship coming! And its coming through a hyperspace tunnel!" said the pilot.

"Got any ally's or friends who know how to use hyperspace?" asked Ploon.

"The Mordens are the only empire we knew until we met you. Get me and my crew to our ships, we'll escort Thorn's ship to safety near the planet." said Lon.

"Alright, stand in that location." Lon and his crew did as what he said and they were soon all teleported to their ships. They quickly went to Thorn's damaged ship and led it to the planet.

"Lets see who this person may be..." said Ploon in excitement.

* * *

"Sir we are coming out of hyperspace now." said the private.

"Good, good. All weapon systems on ready!" commanded the king. The weapon managers did as what they were told, and the mothership soon warped out of hyperspace. But what they saw was much different what they would of expected.

"What... whats this! The planet is totally fine! No buildings destroyed, no black marks, no change on the planet at all! The Poppero Fleet isn't even here!" yelled the king with rage. He was furious that his plan was not going as planned already.

"Sir, we are detecting a flagship, a damaged destroyer-class ship, another destroyer-class ship, and four fighters."

"Open communications to the flagship! I want to know the meaning of this!"

* * *

The unknown vessel that came out of hyperspace halted in it's advance but it's weapons were armed and ready for anything. It was obviously expecting something else to be happening and be in the battle itself.

"Sir, the unknown ship is attempting to communicate to us. Should we confirm?" asked the pilot.

"Yes, confirm it. But that mothership looks awfully famaliar..." commanded Ploon. The pilot pressed a few buttons and then a unknown tall green man was standing in the transmission screen. Every Florian regonized who they were.

"King Zoziang of the Zozers..." said Ploon with shock in his voice.

"Ah, Captain Ploon of the Florians, we meet again." said Zoziang.

_A/N:_

**I don't know why, but I love ending chapters at a cliff-hanger. It just makes it all that more dramatic I suppose. By the way, no one can enter the Guess Helper and get your creature in story Contest is now over! Congratulations to Patriot868 for winning and thank you for your creature the Zozers! They will be a important part of this story! I was going to have another contest but I forgot what it was about. I'll probally remember it next chapter so thanks for reading! Hope to get the next chapter out within a week.**

X


End file.
